I've Met You Before!
by Sweet Siren's Song
Summary: So a little one-shot on Speedy and Aqualad. What happens when Speedy realizes him and Aqualad have met before? One way to find out... Fluffy, and rated T for insinuation. SLASH (Don't own cover image, but edited it slightly)


**A/N: Ok, so I'm not usually one for slash, but Spaqua is the cutest thing ever. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

I've Met You Before!

Speedy was lounging on the couch combing his hair with a small compact mirror positioned on his lap. He was enjoying the peace and quiet that was usually absent from the eastern Tower. Bee had decided to take Mas and Menos to the new Batman movie after they mercilessly begged her for days. Aqualad either A: went to help some flounder at Joe's Crab Shack, or B: was in his room doing whatever Aqua-people do, he thought, but I truly don't care.

Yes, you do, that awful treacherous voice in the back of his head told him. Speedy sighed in exasperation, he just couldn't take it anymore. That awful voice had intruded his thoughts for the past week with crazy thoughts about Aqualad.

It had started when he had accidentally tripped in the kitchen and had started to fall. Before he hit the ground, he felt strong arms snake around his waist and pull him up. That is when he finally acknowledged who had caught him and he turned to face none other than Aqualad. They both froze in place. They were in unable to speak a single word.

"Speedy, you gotta stop leaving your arrows in your pockets when you give me your laundry! They broke the washing machine-" Bee stormed in the room and stopped seeing the awkward position they were in.

The two heroes jumped apart faster than Kid Flash could have ever moved. "I fell, and he... it was...er...nothing?" Speedy managed to get out before walking out of the room completely. That was when those awful thoughts started. He found himself thinking about Aqualad's arms wrapped around him, his violet eyes, the feeling of his lips on mine...see! There he went again!

I mean it wasn't the idea of liking a guy that made Speedy crazy. I mean, he swung both ways. It was that it was Aqualad that made him freak. Just then the man he couldn't get off his mind walked in. He had a pair of skinny jeans on with a T- shirt that said 'Lifeguard' on the front and 'Camp Eastpreacher' on the back.

Speedy leaped up and grabbed Aqualad and spun him around. "How did you get this shirt?" he asked the confused Atlantean. "What?" the violet-eyed boy asked.

"Where. Did. You. Get. This. Shirt?" the archer repeated slowly.

"I was a lifeguard there a couple of years ago, actually the summer before we formed the team. Why?"

"I was a counselor there that year." Speedy stated with a grin. Suddenly Aqualad was very close to Speedy. Intoxicatingly close. In one fluid motion, Aqualad had ripped off Speedy's mask.

"Roy?" he stated slowly. He then pulled the hair off his face into a pony tail.

"Garth?" Roy whispered, "I've met you before! I remember now, Ollie sent me off to that camp so I could 'better' myself."

The two sat down on the couch sharing memories, meanwhile inching closer to each other unconsciously. "You know I never admitted it to Oliver, but I really enjoyed that summer." Roy stated simply. Just then both looked up at the same time and were nose to nose. Garth smiled warmly, and closed the gap.

The kiss was soft at first until Roy realized what was happening. All the worried thoughts faded away as he deepened the kiss, showing his dominance over Garth's mouth and allowing himself in. He heard Garth groan with pleasure, and finally had to pull away for air.

"Wow." Roy stated simply, "I thought you would never feel the same." "What do you mean by that?" Garth asked while tracing small circles on Roy's arm, grinning when he felt Roy shiver. "I thought you were straight."

"In Atlantis, it didn't matter what gender your mate was. Either is acceptable." Garth shrugged, "I guess it's different up here."

"You just called me your mate." Roy had a lopsided grin on his face. The kind that made Garth realize he was about to be an idiot.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't." Garth said slyly. Before he knew what was happening, Garth was swept off the couch and being carried to Roy's bedroom. "I can definitely arrange that, Fishstick."


End file.
